


[Podfic of] We Gladly Feast

by 12PercentofaFantasy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is an Addams, Gen, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12PercentofaFantasy/pseuds/12PercentofaFantasy
Summary: A Podfic in 2 parts of We Gladly Feast by vamprav. Podfic length: 10-20 minutes.Vamprav's summary:The first time Steve sees Darcy Lewis he freezes because while she looks normal enough he knows an Addams when he sees one.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic of] We Gladly Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Gladly Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401915) by [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav). 



> I apologize for any discrepancies between written fic and Podfic. There are a few instances where you can hear my puppy bark in the background. (Sorry!) This is my first Podfic. I hope you enjoy vamprav's story as much as I did.

[ Soundcloud link to Part 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-606577869/we-gladly-feast-pt-1)

[ Soundcloud link to Part 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-606577869/we-gladly-feast-pt-2)


End file.
